


Bad Ideas are Good Ideas

by Rutaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Caring boyfriends, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Other, Sex, Training Camp, and this is what comes out, i haven't written in six months, love and care, non-violent Yaku, polyamorus relationship, sleepy Yaku, started out as PWP but became more, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: Due to his sister's incompetence, Morisuke was stuck wearing shorts that were way too small. Now normally, he wouldn't even bring up the idea to his boyfriends, but it had been awhile and... he has no excuses, he just wants to be fucked by them both. And thus came about his Bad Idea™.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So as said in the tags, I haven't written a legit fic for six months, maybe even longer than that. Not to mention that this is only the second smut I've actually written, and it's been two years since I wrote that one. As also said in the tags this is the final day of the Tokyo Training Camp, so yeah. 
> 
> Another thing is that I tend to focus on one character's thoughts and feelings but in 3rd Person format. So the point of view changes between the three of them (Kuroo, Yaku, Bokuto) and you can sort of tell because I focus more on that one person. With how the name's are switched up, it's what the person who's thoughts and feelings are shown calls that person. So when it's Yaku feeling and thoughts, he calls Bokuto and Kuroo, "Kou/Koutarou" and "Tetsu/Tetsurou". While in Bokuto's thoughts it goes across a different specturm from full names to last names to "Yakkun". 
> 
> And I think that's it! Hope you enjoy!

“Do you see it?” Bokuto whispered, his voice no where near quiet enough for just Tetsurou. Fukunaga was watching them with wide catlike eyes before he turned to Yamamoto and motioned with his hands. The motion caused Yamamoto to start screeching. 

“Fukunaga! What the hell! I didn’t  _ do _ anything!” Fukunaga shook his head and walked away, Yamamoto following after him complaining. The sight made Tetsurou snort. Fukunaga was way too perceptive for his own good. 

“ _ Bro _ , do you see what he’s _ doing _ .” 

“I know Bo,  _ I know _ .” 

What the two were currently eyeing and emphasizing was their smaller boyfriend. Said smaller boyfriend was currently doing block follows with the other liberos. While spreading his legs far wider than normal. While stick his ass out way too far. While wearing the smallest shorts Tetsurou and Kou have ever seen on him. 

They  _ knew _ he was doing it on purpose. There was no way Mori didn’t know what he was doing-- he  _ always _ knows what he’s doing. This wasn’t okay, not by a long shot. 

Tetsurou’s eye twitched as Mori leaped forwards and received a ball, sending towards the ball basket near the net. His shorts rid upwards, lodging between his ass cheeks. Mori stood up pretty quickly and pulled the shorts down over his thighs, making them ride even lower on his hips. “For fuck’s sakes.” 

Bokuto whimpered abruptly and spun on his heel, turning away from the sight. “This isn’t  _ fair _ .” 

“Don’t worry bro, we’ll get him later.” Tetsurou shared a smirk with Koutarou and both of their eyes sparkled. “He can’t simply  _ mess _ with us like this.” Bokuto made a hoot of affirmation and bounced off in the direction of Akaashi and Kageyama, begging for tosses. 

Tetsurou glared at Mori’s ass for a few more minutes, watching him fly forwards and save another ball, turning away before he saw it fly into the ball basket once more. A smirk spread across his face as he began to walk towards Tsukki and several other middle blockers. He walked past a bench that Kenma sat on, PSP in his hands. 

“You do realize Yaku-kun won’t let you do whatever you’re planning, right?” 

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma,” Tetsurou tsked, shaking his head softly. “Yakkun knows what he’s doing. And since he’s doing this on purpose, he knows exactly what’s going to happen and he will accept it because he came to practice dressed in tiny shorts.” 

Kenma snorted and returned to his game while Tetsurou sauntered away, shouting Lev’s name for recieves. 

  
  


Morisuke sighed, lifting his shirt up over his head. He moved his hands to his shorts, squirming slightly in discomfort, feeling disappointment overtake his features and he scowled. He thought Tetsu and Kou would crack, but they hadn’t, and now he had to remove this damn--

The door to the locker room creaked open and shut just as quickly, the lock clicking into place. Morisuke smirked, looking over his shoulder and seeing his two boyfriends standing in front of the door with their arms crossed. “Well it’s about time.” 

Koutarou was the first to move. He wandered past the bench, pulling his shirt off his chest, throwing it to the side, and sidled up directly behind Morisuke, grabbing Morisuke’s chin and pressing his lips to his smaller boyfriend’s. They moved their lips together Morisuke’s tongue sliding across Kou’s bottom lip and nipping softly at it. Kou grunted, pushing his own tongue past the seam of Morisuke’s lips, delving into moist warmth and pressing against Morisuke’s tongue. 

Morisuke moaned into Koutarou’s mouth, squirming in the muscular arms, trying to spin around. To run his hands over his boyfriend. He felt hands move across his already bare waist, keeping him in place. He whined softly, his protests being swallowed by Kou. A bare chest pressed firmly to his front and a warm tongue licked up his neck, leaving a cold trail of saliva over his jugular. He shuddered when Kou broke away from him. 

“Kou--” he whimpered out, voice breaking as Koutarou trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking and biting lovingly. His mouth was quickly overtaken by another’s, Tetsurou’s familiar tongue licking into his own mouth and twining their tongues together. A soft moan left his throat and Tetsurou’s long fingers brushed over his nipples, pressing down on them with his thumbs, moving them in small circles.

Tetsu broke away and dropped his head to the other side of Morisuke’s neck. He sucked harshly at the juncture of Morisuke’s shoulder and neck, Morisuke letting a soft keen, panting softly. His fingers threaded through Tetsurou’s messy hair as both of his boyfriend’s hands moved over his body, Tetsu’s mouth moving to mouth at Morisuke’s left nipple, one of Koutarou’s hands tweaking the other. 

Different hands wandered over his lower half, one in the front, the other in the back. Both were palming roughly over his crotch and ass, making Morisuke whimper slightly in discomfort as his ass was ruffled. A hand trailed over his crack, still covered by his shorts and a noise of interest left Tetsu’s mouth. 

“Oho?” Tetsurou lifted his head to look at Morisuke, eyebrow raised. Morisuke panted, catching his breath before he answered. 

“My sister stole… my other shorts from... my bag and... put these in. When I realized… I may have… gotten a… not-so-innocent idea.” His words were spaced out in anticipation. Both of Tetsurou’s hands were at his ass now as Kou stopped his kissing to nose behind Morisuke’s ear, brief chuckles leaving his mouth. 

One of Tetsu’s hands moved to the top of his shorts and delved inside, running along his ass cheek, softly scratching at the pale flesh. Long fingers trailed over his ass, curling into his crack and pulling his left ass cheek away from the right. Morisuke gasped and arched back into Koutarou, feeling his hole clench tightly around the object inside him. Tetsurou’s fingers prodded at the large plug, rubbing against it, causing it to press even further into his hole, a whimper leaving his mouth. 

“Oho… looks like Mori was expecting this Kou.” 

“Ohoho?” 

“Oh my gooood…” His words dragged out into a moan as Tetsu pressed against the plug again. He whimpered but glared at them. “Cut it with… your damn ‘ohos’. It’s been… awhile since I--” he broke off tensing up as both Tetsurou’s hands pulled at his ass, pushing it and massaging it softly. 

Kou grinned, pressing his face into Morisuke’s neck. “It’s been awhile since you took us both, is that it?” Morisuke nodded once, pressing his lips together to hold in a moan. Tetsu bit his neck roughly, ripping a gasp from Morisuke’s mouth. 

“You can’t just hold in your noises Mori~. Remember what we said last time?” 

“Yeah Mori,” Kou crooned, his voice dropping an octave lower than normal. “You can’t just prance around in those shorts all day, shoving your ass all over the place and expect to keep quiet.” He kissed a trail up to Morisuke’s ear, voice ghosting against it. “Especially after telling us that you want to take us both, despite being at the training camp.” Morisuke moaned, head falling back against Koutarou’s shoulder. “ _ Good. _ ”

Tetsu and Kou met eyes over Morisuke’s head, smirking at each other. They moved together and rid the shorts from Morisuke’s legs, sliding them over his swollen cock and perky ass. Tetsu slid downwards, pressing kiss after kiss against Morisuke’s abdomen and thighs, slowly removing Morisuke’s small shorts from his legs. When they reached his ankles, Kou’s hands dropped to his hips, dragging over his upper thighs and lifting Morisuke up against his chest.

Morisuke’s legs spread apart and he whimpered, feeling the plug in his ass push against his stretched hole. Tetsurou’s voice floated up to his ears as he tried to bring his breathing under control. “Have you had this in all day, Mori?” Morisuke nodded against Koutarou’s neck pressing his forehead there for some sense of control. Tetsu snorted and pushed against his thighs, watching Morisuke’s ass contract around the dark object. 

“You’ve wanted this all day haven’t you? Wanted to feel both our cocks inside your tight little ass? Wanted to feel us both sliding in and out of you. Wanted us to jump you during the day and fuck you as hard as we could. Make it so you couldn’t walk in the morning, where you’d be limping tomorrow and everyone would know that we fucked you.” Tetsurou leaned forwards, pressing his tongue flat against Morisuke’s hole, hands massaging the area around the stretched entrance, coaxing the large plug out of Morisuke’s ass. 

As it slid out Morisuke moaned and whimpered, tensing up, ass contracting around it. “You’re so stretched around it Mori. It got you wide open, you should have no problem taking us both. But since we haven’t in awhile, we’ll let Kou open you up before I enter alongside him. He’s bigger than me but I’m longer so it’ll be easier for me to slide in instead of him.” 

Koutarou nodded against Morisuke’s head, agreeing with the assessment. “Despite you holding that plug in your ass all day, while doing receives and ordering around the first years, and wearing the shortest shorts to ever short, we don’t want to hurt you babe.”

Morisuke breathed out a single laugh, pressing a kiss to Koutarou’s jaw. “Thank you Kou, Tetsu. You take such good care of me.” His breath hitched as the plug left him entirely, Tetsu’s hands keeping him open and stretched. His thumbs pressed against the edges of his hole and Morisuke whimpered. “Pl-please!” 

Kou buried his face against Morisuke’s neck, mouthing at the skin there, while Tetsurou smirked up at them both. “Patience Yakkun. Despite your hole already being so ready for us both, we still need to take proper procedures.”

“Tet-su-- I swear… to god. Stop explaining... what you’re gonna do… to me and just… do it.” Kou chuckled, tightening his hold on Morisuke’s legs and lifting him up higher, pressing his aching erection into the cleft of Morisuke’s ass. 

“You better hurry bro, he’s impatient tonight.” They both chuckled and Morisuke glared weakly at both of them. 

“Alright, alright.” Tetsu pulled away from them and wandered over to a bag on the floor. Morisuke could recognize it as Tetsu’s own Nekoma sports bag, realizing that the captain was searching for lube. Before Morisuke could say anything, Kou spoke up. 

“Did you bring that in here when we planned this?” 

“Where do you think I went for thirty minutes? I had to sneak away and get lube. I didn’t bring any cause I didn’t think Mori would let us get away with anything.” They both snorted. “And look at us now.” 

“Shut up,” Morisuke groaned. Tetsu walked back over to them, dropping to his knees once more. He bypassed Morisuke and grabbed the bottom of Koutarou’s shorts, yanking shorts and underwear down together. Kou stepped out of his fallen shorts and underwear, spreading his legs wide into a firmer stance. He shuddered, feeling Tetsurou’s fingers wrap around his weeping erection. 

There was a click and then a hand prodding at Morisuke’s still spread ass. Tetsurou massaged the cold lube around Morisuke’s hole, pressing his fingers deep inside Morisuke, pulling moan after moan from the libero. Kou rutted against Morisuke’s ass as Tetsu pumped his erection, grunting into Morisuke’s ear, breaths brushing against his auburn hair. It was a few minutes later that Tetsurou’s hand left Morisuke’s ass and Kou’s erection, returning to open a condom packet, use his teeth to yank it open away from his slicked up fingers. He rolled it over Koutarou’s dick, rubbing his slicked hand over the covered cock, slicking it up with lube. 

Koutarou’s arms shook as he held Morisuke’s legs up and Tetsu prepped his cock to enter their smaller boyfriend’s ass. Tetsurou stood up, one hand still on Koutarou’s dick as he guided it into Morisuke’s gaping entrance. Morisuke moaned loudly as Kou sunk into him, head falling backwards and his body arching up into Tetsurou’s. 

Tetsu pulled back but Morisuke lost sight of him, eyes closing as Kou began shallow thrusts, searching for the right angle. “Please, Kou...tarou--” his breath hitched and his hands scrambled for purchase on Kou’s muscular arms. He dug his nails into Koutarou’s biceps when his prostate was brushed. “Please, there, Kou--” His voice cut off and he moaned loudly, breaking into whimpers at a hard thrust against his prostate, Koutarou holding in that spot and gyrating his hips. 

“Mori~. Open your eyes. Watch Tetsu, Mori.” Kou sung into his ear. Morisuke struggled to open his eyes but when he did he was met with the sight of Tetsu standing in front of them, stroking his cock, watching Morisuke’s face intently. Kou began his shallow thrusts once again and Morisuke cried out as his prostate was softly abused. 

“Tet..suuuu,” Morisuke moaned out at a particularly hard thrust from Koutarou, arching forward. “Please, Tetsu. I need--” his breath hitched and his eyes fell shut again, eyes watering slightly. He was shocked to feel the warmth of Tetsurou’s body press against him. He moaned feeling the tip of Tetsurou’s thinner yet longer cock against his hole, right next to Koutarou’s. 

Koutarou kissed behind his ear and mumbled, “You need to relax Morisuke. We’ll take good care of you, go slow.” Morisuke nodded and breathed out, it really had been too long since they both took him at the same time. He felt Kuro’s blunt tip against him and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and met Tetsu’s brown catlike eyes, seeing nothing but love in his eyes. He released his breath, relaxing significantly and Tetsurou’s head slipped inside him. 

He released one hand from Kou’s arm and brought it up to clutch at the back of Tetsu’s neck. He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes once more. Whimpering in pain that quickly turned into pleasure. 

“You’re sucking me in Mori. So tight, so good,” Tetsu began his reassuring whispers. “Do you feel that? Feel how your ass molds around the both of us. Feel how it tightens against the both of us, not wanting us to leave.” Morisuke mewled, too far gone on pleasurable pain as Tetsurou sunk completely into him. 

“Hnn, Mori, Tetsu,” Koutarou breathed out, stomach muscles clenching as he pressed Morisuke tighter against Tetsurou. Tetsu moaned wrapping his arms around both his boyfriends, finding Koutarou’s mouth over Morisuke’s shoulder. Morisuke whimpered again squirming between them. 

“‘M close--” he dropped off, nails digging into both Tetsu and Kou. 

Koutarou was first to start moving once again, thrusting shallowly against his prostate. One of his hands trailed to Morisuke’s cock and slowly began pumping it, fingers tightening and loosening sporadically. Morisuke broke into pleasured whines, his mind going blank as Tetsu began thrusting opposite of Kou, faster. 

Koutarou’s girth made it harder for him to thrust fast with Tetsurou lodged in his hole as well, so he stuck with slow shallow thrust right against Morisuke’s prostate. But when Kou thrust back and vacated his prostate, Tetsu hit it milliseconds later, his longer cock sliding against his prostate. Tears leaked from his eyes as he prostate was abused and he fell against his boyfriends completely, letting them hold him up. 

His moans got louder and higher pitched as he got closer to finishing, his stomach muscles tightening, coiling brutally together. He couldn’t even give out a warning before he cried out, cum spurting from his cock and squishing between his and Tetsurou’s bodies. He clenched tightly around the two dicks in his ass, both bottoming out at the same time, shoved against his prostate, making him squirm with oversensitivity. 

Kou groaned loudly against the back of Morisuke’s neck as he released, gyrating his hips against Morisuke’s ass, pulling more whimpers from the libero. Tetsu latched his mouth to Morisuke’s collarbone, biting harshly as he came too, hips stuttering against Morisuke. Tetsu pulled out first, limp dick falling from Morisuke’s abused hole and he grabbed Morisuke’s legs in place of Koutarou, pulling the libero against his chest to let Kou pull out more easily. 

Morisuke let out a high-pitched keening noise, feeling the loss within him, feeling his hole quiver and spasm. The ground shook beneath his feet and he almost fell, if not for the muscled arms that stayed wrapped around him. He tried to get his feet beneath him but gave up, feeling like satisfied jello. Morisuke sighed and fell against Tetsu, closing his eyes. 

“We didn’t hurt you did we?” Kou’s voice rang out with concern. When Morisuke opened his eyes he saw Kou impossibly close, his golden eyes wide with worry. Morisuke shook his head. 

“Not anymore than normal, I’ll be a bit more sore than usual though.” He rolled his head against Tetsurou’s neck. “Consequence of not doing this for a month and a half.” Both of his boyfriends chuckled and Tetsu pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I need a shower.” He moved to lift himself away from Tetsurou, but said captain wrapped his arms around Morisuke’s waist and lifted the libero up and began carrying him towards the showers. “Tetsurou! Put me down!” 

“Nope~. Let us take care of you.” Koutarou followed behind and when Morisuke craned his neck he saw the Fukurodani captain carrying three towels, shampoo, and soap. Morisuke groaned in protest but Tetsu tightened his grip. “C’mon, please?” 

Morisuke looked at him before sighing. “I guess.” 

Kou hooted in joy and bounced around them, hanging the towels over the shower stall door. He walked close to Morisuke, popping the cap on the shampoo as Tetsurou turn the shower knob. Cold water fell over them, making Tetsu and Kou screech and Morisuke flinch away as best he could. The water quickly warmed however and Tetsu backed him and Morisuke into it, letting the water fall over them. Koutarou took charge of getting water all over Morisuke before he rubbed shampoo into his  auburn hair. 

Bubbles rose from the water as Kou squeezed way too much shampoo in Morisuke’s hair. Morisuke stabled himself on his feet as Koutarou pushed at his forehead to make him lean his head backwards, allowing water to wash away the shampoo, thick fingers rubbing through his short strands softly. 

As soon as the shampoo was out of his hair, Koutarou lifted his head and massaged into his neck. A pleased sigh left Morisuke and soapy hands were pressed to his body, the libero recognising Tetsurou’s long fingers. Kou’s hands rubbed down his neck and shoulders, kneading into the muscles and turning Morisuke into a moaning mess. 

His breath hitched at a hand lathering soap down his ass, the area sore and tender. Kou and Tetsu whispered reassurances and sweet words to him, keeping his mind away from the pain that had yet to enter his pleasure induced state. 

It was all too soon that he was being wrapped in a fluffy towel, that was definitely not one of the school issued towels, it was far too soft and like the ones at Tetsurou’s house. 

Morisuke was placed on one of the benches in the locker room, and a set of clothes was placed beside him. Koutarou grinned at him and spoke, “We can either dress you or you can get dressed as Kuroo and I get cleaned up, ‘kay?” Morisuke nodded tiredly, exhaustion hitting him full force. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and his hair was caressed. Seconds later loud singing and joking was heard from the shower room. 

The noise brought a fond smile to Morisuke’s lips, watching the shower room doors with amusement. The two were goofballs at anytime of the day but they knew how to be gentle and serious when it counted. It was hilarious to Morisuke how easily they shifted moods when around each other, or even during sex, depending on who was doing who. 

They were always especially worrying and gentle when Morisuke wanted to take both of them at the same time. 

Sighing, Morisuke stood on his shaky legs.  _ Damn _ , he thought.  _ It really was too long to go without both of them, even with the big ass plug I had in my ass all day.  _ The libero shook his head and dried himself off, carefully prodding at his tender ass, glad that Tetsu had the hindsight to use much more lube than necessary. 

As soon as he felt dry enough he lifted the clothes Kou had set next to him, shaking his head a scoffing at the obvious clothes he left. Black and gold Fukurodani sweats were folded beneath a red Nekoma volleyball shirt. Despite the clothes that obviously weren’t his, Kou had managed to get Morisuke his own black boxers and socks. 

Resigning to his fate, Morisuke pulled on his boxers slowly, bending over making him wince. He shuffled them carefully breathing deeply. Now that the adrenaline and lust had been flushed from his system, he could feel how stretched he still felt. He couldn’t tell how sore he would be, since it only felt painful when he touched the area. He shook his head and grabbed the seats, letting the unfold and fall to the floor. 

Morisuke clicked his tongue and resolved to kick Koutarou in the morning when he wasn’t so sated and exhausted. He pulled the sweats over his legs, glaring at the way they bunched around his feet, nearly covering his toes. They weren’t as spacey nr as tall as Koutarou’s third year sweats, so it could be assumed that they were either second or first year sweats, Morisuke betting on first year. 

He sat on the bench still glaring at the seats legs. He’d roll them up if it didn’t pain him to bend over that far, but Morisuke decided it would be better to just deal with it, it’d make Kou happy regardless. He yanked the shirt on over his head, finding out that it was one of Tetsu’s long-sleeved shirts, one he hadn’t seen since the end of their second year.

Why the two of them had brought their earlier volleyball club clothes irked Morisuke just slightly. They only ever brought older clothes of their’s to put Morisuke in, no matter how much he argued and grouched about it. Morisuke sighed and shook his head, they preferred dressing Morisuke in their clothes than wearing each other’s. The libero grumbled to himself and laid his socks across his lap, waiting for his idiotic boyfriends to finish messing around in the shower and put on his socks for him. 

He closed his eyes and fell into listening to Tetsu and Kou roughhousing in the shower. He was way too tired, maybe he should have waited to take them both back home, and not on the last day of the training camp. Because if he was back home he could be asleep in either his, Tetsu’s, or Kou’s bed. It was highly likely that Kou wouldn’t let him walk back to where Nekoma was staying and would carry him. 

Morisuke wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of not having to walk, so he decided right then to refuse to be carried like a bride and would only agree if Kou piggybacked him. Nodding to himself, he let his head drop forwards, chin hitting his collarbone. 

He was so close to dozing off, that when he felt water being splashed all over his face, he flinched backwards and nearly teetered off the bench. His eyes shot open at his near plummet to be met with black hair that was sticking up at random, worse than Tetsu's normal bedhead. Morisuke glared at him tiredly, mouth opening to yell at him, but was interrupted by a large yawn. Tears sprouted in his eyes at this and he rubbed at them.

“I’m too tired to argue right noooo--” he broke off into another yawn, keeping his eyes close as he smacked his lips together. 

“You okay Mori?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Morisuke waved them off. “Just more exhausted than I thought I’d be. I probably pushed too hard during practice.” He stretched his arms above his head, sighing softly. “Can you two hurry? I want to sleep.” 

He heard two snorts, knowing he was starting to sound whiny. But honestly? He couldn’t care less. They had wanted to take care of him, so they better damn well listen to him. He swayed slightly but straightened himself quickly, eyes blinking open to catch amused gold eyes staring back at him. He sighed and closed them once more.

“Kou, you can only carry me if it’s piggyback. I refused to be a princess.” Even to his own ears, the words were slurred together and mumbled. He’d be surprised if Koutarou even heard him. 

“I know Yakkun.” Something fell against his nose and he grumbled, raising a hand to smack at the offending object. Koutarou’s laughter sprung up and a warm, large hand caught his wrist, pressing a kiss there as well. “Alright, let’s get a move on. You’re about to pass out.” 

“Shut up.” Morisuke lifted his eyelids just barely to see Koutarou crouched down on the floor in front of him, muscular back to Morisuke. Yawning again, Morisuke leaned forward and looped his arms around Koutarou’s neck. He pressed his face to Kou’s shoulder, snuffling against the warm, clean skin. 

Koutarou shifted beneath him and raised partly, grabbing Morisuke’s thighs, hefting the libero onto his back. Morisuke whined in pain, wincing at the sharp pain that rose up his back. “Ack--! Did I hurt you Mori!” Morisuke shook his head and took a deep breath. 

“No, just a bit more sensitive than I realized.” It took him only a few more seconds to comprehend that his toes were cold and he wiggled them experimentally. “Tetsu,” he whined. “Put my socks on.” 

“Oho? What’s the magic word Yakkun~?”

“Please?” Yaku whined, drawing the word out far longer than necessary, not willing to move one inch from his resting place, not even opening his eyes. He heard Tetsu chuckle and Kou’s shoulders shake slightly. 

“You get so much more cooperative when you’re tired Mori.” Morisuke gave no response, feeling socks being pulled up his feet. He made a pleased noise and nuzzled into Kou’s shoulder. “C’mon Bo, he’s getting even more out of it as we speak.” 

“How surprised d’ya think the first years’ll be seeing a cuddly Yakkun?”

“I think it’s best we keep Lev away from Yakkun in case he activates the grumpily tired Mori, instead of the cuddly tired Mori.” 

Morisuke dozed against Kou’s back, feeling at peace hearing his boyfriend’s voices. Their soft tones lulled him into a hazy state, not quite asleep but extremely close. 

  
  


They had been extremely grateful Lev hadn’t been in the room when they arrived at the place Nekoma was sleeping. In fact, the only people in the room were Kenma (buried in his PSP), Fukunaga (silently watching Kenma), Shibayama (giggling at something on his phone), and Kai (reading a book in his futon). 

“Hm? Where’s the others?” Kuroo questioned, leaning over Kenma’s head to get in the way of his game, causing Kenma to hiss and Fukunaga to push at the captain’s head. Tetsu growled and pat at both of them, glaring as he walked over to where Koutarou was putting Mori on a futon. 

Kai answered, looking up from his book. “Yamamoto is with the Karasuno wild ones and Inuoka and Lev were bouncing around Hinata.” He nodded his head at Yaku before asking, “What’d you two do?” 

Koutarou laughed, carefully placing the libero on the futon and sitting beside his head. Mori shuffled himself immediately and laid his head on Koutarou’s thigh, and curling his body towards Koutarou’s legs. A small hand gripped Koutarou’s shorts and Mori grumbled, “You can’t move now.”

Tetsu laughed and sat on Mori’s other side. “It was all his idea.” 

“Did you see the shorts he was wearing?” Koutarou added in. “It was like he was tempting us.”

“Like it? He told us that in the locker room.” Fukunaga made a small, amused squeak and got up from his spot on Kenma’s futon. Kuroo watched him with a raised eyebrow. “Where’s he going?”

Kenma’s eyes flitted to his childhood friend, amusement dancing in his amber eyes. “He made a bet with Akaashi-kun about whether those shorts would lead to you guys fucking.” 

“Hey!” Koutarou protested. “We never said we fucked!” 

“Really?” Shibayama asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Yaku-san doesn’t get that exhausted from just receives.” His eyes fell to his phone, smile crossing his face. “Besides, he told me what he planned earlier.” 

“What!?” Koutarou and Tetsurou both exclaimed. Mori groaned and slapped Koutarou’s leg. 

“What’d I say.” He nuzzled into Koutarou’s thigh, biting it. “I’ll hit you.”

“Good to see they didn’t break you Yaku,” Kai spoke. He was grinning, only for it to widen as Mori raised a hand and lifted his middle finger. Kai laughed, chortling, “Now Yaku, that’s just improper.” 

“Shut the fuck up Kai.” His hand tightened and Koutarou’s shorts, making the spiker look down at his smaller boyfriend. “You’re staying in here right?” His words broke off into another yawn, smacking his lips together. 

Koutarou ran a hand through short auburn hair and replied, “If ya want me to.” Mori nodded against his palm, eyes opening slightly. “Then you’ll hafta get off me for a sec Mori.” Mori whined in protest but rolled over to curl against Tetsu. “I’ll be back,” Koutarou referenced to Kuroo, getting to his feet. 

Tetsurou waved a hand in dismissal, rubbing along Yakkun’s back. Koutarou made his way back through the futons and out the door. He wandered down the hallway, heading towards where Fukurodani was sleeping. He passed by some of the other team’s rooms, laughing at the exclamations and words thrown back and forth. 

He arrived at the Fukurodani room in minutes and threw open the closed door. “Hey, hey, hey!” He shouted, eyes glancing around the room, seeing everyone from the team but Akaashi. “Where’s Akaashi!” 

Komi yawned but answered, “Over with Karasuno. Their first year setter wanted to ask him some stuff.” Koutarou pouted but wandered over to his laid out futon and began putting some stray items into his duffle bag. 

“I’m staying with Nekoma tonight.” 

Konoha guffawed, throwing his head back. “Yaku-kun’s orders?” 

Koutarou merely grinned and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He left the room with a wave, the third years laughing and joking about how he was whipped. He began to wander back down the hallway, dodging pillows that came flying at him from misjudged aiming. 

It took him longer to get to the Karasuno room than it should have, because Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamamoto decided to anger the quiet second years from Karasuno and thus got Fukunaga to join in on a large pillow fight. At first, it only looked like two sides of second years, until Lev, Inuoka, and Hinata ran into the mess and declared themselves the winners. 

In order to avoid getting smacked in the face Koutarou had to dodge and weave through the younger kids. Normally he’d join in on the fun, but he had a cuddly boyfriend to get back to or else he’ll end up with a kick in the morning. 

He slammed open Karasuno’s door and scanned the room. Akaashi was sitting next to the first year setter, Sugawara right beside them. He heard a curse to the side and glancing over he saw a lump underneath blankets right next to the freckled jump float server. “Akaashi!” He bounced over towards his setter and bent over to look him in the eyes. 

“Yes Bokuto-san?” 

“I’m staying with Nekoma tonight.” 

Akaashi nodded and sighed. “I already figured, considering Fukunaga-kun came to collect from our bet.” 

Koutarou perked up and hooted loudly. “Yeah Akaashi! Why’d you bet on us!”

“Because I had more faith in you to hold out for the camp.” 

“Akaashi!” Koutarou whined. “It was Yakkun’s fault! It was even his idea!” 

At this Sugawara turned to him. “Oh? What was his idea?” 

“To wear super short shorts and practice with an anal plug in his ass all day!” The reaction was immediate. Sugawara blinked, Akaashi slapped a hand to his forehead, and Kageyama turned bright red before excusing himself from the group and hustling from the room. There was a snort somewhere behind them and quiet whispers in a reprimanding tone. 

“Oh my god, Bokuto-san.” 

“What Akaashi?! He said that since it’d been awhile that he’s taken both of us he needed to put it in!” 

Sugawara broke into quiet titters, pushing a hand against his mouth. There was loud laughter behind them again and quiet groaning. “So you both fucked him?” 

Azumane screeched out, “Suga! You can’t just ask that!” 

“Why not Asahi? He’s giving information anyways!” The laughter got louder and Koutarou figured it was the crow’s captain. 

Koutarou nodded briskly. “Yup! He said he wanted us to. That when he put on the shorts he got the idea!” More moaning came from Azumane. 

Suga giggled, rising from his seat and walking to what Koutarou assumed was his bag. “Well then I’d imagine he’d need something, especially if it’s been long.” He walked back over to Koutarou and dropped a bottle of pills in Koutarou’s hand. 

The captain inspected the container and discovered they were painkillers. He smiled at Sugawara. “Thanks, Sugawara! I think Kuroo might’ve forgotten to get some when he was buying lube earlier!” 

“Oh my god! Is that where he went earlier?!” Sawamura’s voice rang out, his laughter cutting off. 

Koutarou shrugged. “That’s what he said at least.” 

Akaashi sighed, dragging his hand down his face. “I cannot believe you just released Yaku-san’s thoughts to them. He is going to hurt you.”

“Not if he doesn’t know Akaashi!”

Sugawara laughed once more, laying a hand on Koutarou’s shoulder. “So was the plug big enough, did it… stretch him out enough?” He whispered. 

Koutarou nodded, whispering back. “Yeah! Kuroo still used excess lube though.” 

Sugawara wrung his hands together. “Do you… know how big it is?”

“If it was the normal one he uses then it just a bit smaller than my fist,” he answered, making a fist in front of the ash-blond’s face. 

Nodding, Sugawara seemed to speak to himself. “I’ll have to ask Yaku-kun where he got it. Daichi’s a bit… bigger than most.” 

Akaashi groaned loudly. “I do not want to hear anymore about people’s dicks!” 

“Suga! What the hell did you tell Bokuto-kun!” 

Sugawara laughed and waved it away. “Nothing, nothing!” 

Koutarou grinned at Sugawara and turned to look at Sawamura. “You should have some fun too Sawamura. Get some!” He gave a thumbs up and zipped out of the room, laughing maniacally. He ran all the way back to Nekoma’s room, laughing the entire way there. 

When he slowed to a stop next to the open door, he could hear purposely obnoxious laughter that he recognized as Kuroo’s. There was an abrupt slapping sound and the laughter cut off. Koutarou walked into the room and was met with the sight of Mori’s hand on Tetsu’s face. Mori groaned loudly and rolled away from the middle blocker. 

“I fucking told you I would.” His voice was muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. “Where’s Koutaroooooooooo,” he groaned out. “He knows how to be a nice quiet, cuddly pillow.” 

“Aww, Mori,” Tetsu rolled near him, snuggling up beside the libero, arm folding over his waist. “I can be quiet.”

“No you fucking can’t.”

Koutarou pranced into the room and plopped down beside his boyfriends. Mori whined and turned his head towards Koutarou. “I got something for you Mori~!” 

“Will it get this cretin away from me?”

“It’ll get your pain away from you!” Koutarou thrusted the pill bottle in front of Yakkun’s face, the libero lifting his head to look at the pills. He squinted at them before recognition flitted across his face and he lit up. “Sugawara gave me them. He also asked about where you got your plug.” Mori groaned loudly and dropped his head into the pillow once more. Kuroo laughed and so did the others in the room. 

“Why would you tell him?”

“He asked!” 

“Oh my god. I’m dating stupid and stupider.” 

Tetsu laid over Yakkun’s back. “Aww Mori~. Is that any way to treat your boyfriend who brought painkillers?” 

“Get off…” Mori turned his head and looked at Koutarou with one eye. “Thank you Kou.” 

Koutarou leaned down and kissed Yakkun’s temple, smacking his lips obnoxiously. “I love you too Mori!” A hand shoved at his face and Koutarou pouted at Kuroo. “Bro!” 

Tetsu licked Mori’s cheek and stage-whispered, “I love you more.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Koutarou saw something flying towards them. He smacked it out of the way, watching as a water bottle fell on the futon. There was a snort and when Koutarou looked towards it, Kai was watching him amusedly. 

Kai shrugged. “Figure Yaku needed water to not dry swallow those pills.” Koutarou lit up and picked up the water bottle, turning to his boyfriends, seeing Mori sitting up, shoulders shaking, head bowed. 

“Yakkun?” 

“Did you seriously just spike the water bottle?” Koutarou smile big and pressed the bottle of pills into Yakkun’s right hand, the water bottle in the other. Yakkun leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Koutarou’s nose. “Thank you.” Koutarou hooted with content. 

Mori finished taking the pills and swallowing a mouthful of water. He set them at the top of the futon, the only free space near them. Then he promptly fell back against the futon, closing his eyes and sighing. “I’m going to sleep  _ before _ I pass out.”

Koutarou looked to Tetsu and the two grinned at each other. They fell on both sides of their smaller boyfriend, wrapping their arms around his waist, grasping at each other’s backs. They both nuzzled into to different sides of Mori’s neck, pressing soft kisses. 

“You two I swear to god.”

“Shh…”

“You said we sleep.” The surface beneath Koutarou shook and Yakkun breathed out a laugh. A hand curled into Koutarou’s shirt around his abdomen and a kiss fell against his hair. 

“I love you both.” 

Koutarou looked across Mori’s collarbone and met Tetsu’s eyes. They both grinned, thinking the exact same thing.

_ A sleepy Mori, is a happy Mori, is a cuddly Mori, is a  _ _ nice _ _ Mori.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how big an anal plug would have to because that's something that is completely out of my league tbh. 
> 
> The entirety of this fic got the better of me. At first it was just the porn scene but then it became literal fluff and wanting people to ship Yaku with others besides Lev. Cause literally, if we had a Nekoma based series instead of Karasuno we'd see so much more of the Kuroo, Yaku, Kai dynamic and how Bokuto works his way into the friendships and how close the Nekoma team is. 
> 
> And despite what the entire Haikyuu fandom believes about Kenma, how he's a precious soul that must be protected at all costs, I think Kenma is a lot stronger than most fans give him credit for. 
> 
> I need more Haikyuu people to talk to. [Tumblr](http://chasingajourney.tumblr.com/)


End file.
